Dueling Numbers
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: So, Utopia and four other Numbers come to Earth to battle an evil. Any guesses as to who it is?
1. The Mission

**What's up? It's FallDownBoy! I've got a new story for you! I'm still working on my Zelda one, but I'd thought I would make another Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction!**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

Dueling Numbers

Chapter One

The Mission

Utopia glanced at the portal, which had conveniently sealed the Numbers, including himself, within the Different

Dimensions Airship in order to prevent them from destroying Earth. Utopia understood Astral's concerns, and so he did

not protest when Astral told him what he intended to do. Now, there was nothing to do but either gamble or battle

other Numbers for fun in Duels. Since Astral's departure, he had required all of the Numbers to form their own Decks.

Utopia had gladly done so, and he only Dueled two beings, his elder brother and his former apprentice, who had

become a fine Duelist as of late. But then, the portal opened, and Astral stepped through, with a concerned

look on his face. Utopia approached him and knelt. "What brings you here, Original One*?" Astral glanced at him. "Rise,

my friend. I sense a great evil approaching Earth. I am sending you and four other Numbers to Earth to protect it."

Utopia glanced at him. "Which Numbers, sensei**?" Astral smiled. "Your former apprentice should go, at least. It is

hardly possible to separate her from you, anyway." Utopia wondered if that comment meant more than it said. "Also,

take your recently purified elder brother. It will be good for him to see Mizar again." Utopia nodded. "And the other

two?" Astral smiled. "That is up to you. But choose wisely." Utopia smiled. "I always do." Astral then said, "When you've

chosen the other two, head for Earth immediately. Take on human forms, but leave your weapons behind. You will not

need them." Utopia nodded. "As you wish."

 **A/N**

 **Well, I've gotta stop it here. Need some reviews to see how popular this one is. The Past of Utopia had two reviews and I hope to break ten with this one. I'm still debating on how many chapters to have, so go easy on me. Until next time, FallDownBoy, signing off! *- Astral was the one who formed the Numbers in the beginning. **- Japanese for teacher.  
**


	2. Utopia's First Duel

**Hey! It's FallDownBoy again! This is Chapter Two of the Dueling Numbers. Prepare to be surprised.**

Chapter Two

Utopia's First Duel

The Numbers appeared in their destination. Shark Drake glanced around, immediately amazed by the technology that

was everywhere. "This place is interesting." Utopia grinned. "This is the Human World. Do nothing that attracts

attention. We must remain incognito." They all nodded. Soon, a man wearing a cloak walked up to Utopia and said,

"Hey, kid! You got a Deck?" Utopia nodded. The man grinned. "I've been waiting all day for a kid like you to show up.

Let's Duel!" The Duel Network surrounded them. (Man: 4000) (Number 39: 4000) The man chuckled. "Cute name. I'll go

first! I Draw!" He drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "I Set a Face-Down monster and end my turn!" Utopia

gripped his card. "I Draw!" He drew the card and looked at it. He grinned. "I Summon Utopian Summoner!" (Utopian

Summoner appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK (Attack-Points, for those of you who are new to Dueling)) With

his effect, I can Special Summon Utopian Knight! (Utopian Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1300 ATK) I Overlay

my Utopian monsters to build the Overlay Network! Appear! Utopian Hunter! (Utopian Hunter appeared, a Rank 4 Xyz

monster with 2300 ATK and 2 Overlay Units) (Those are called Xyz Materials in real life) I use his ability! By using one

Overlay Unit, he gains 400 Attack Points for every card in your hand! Also, when that is done, your monster is changed

to Attack Mode! (Big Shield Gardna is flipped Summoned with 100 ATK) (Utopian Hunter's ATK: 4800) Utopia smiled. _This_

 _should be satisfying._ "Utopian Hunter, attack Big Shield Gardna! Shining Blast!" Utopian Hunter drew an arrow from a

quiver on his back and shot Big Shield Gardna with it, and he was destroyed. The man flew back, and when he landed,

his Life Points reached 0. (WIN: Number 39) Utopia approached him. "Never underestimate your opponent, no matter

how young he seems to be." With that, the Numbers walked off, and found a place to hide.

 **A/N**

 **For those of you who are wondering, Big Shield Gardna's effect states that if it's attacked while in Defense-Position, it changes to Attack-Position after that battle. I should know. I own the card. And Rae, I hope you start Dueling. If you do, we could do a chat-Duel. You know?**

 **Author-made cards**

 **Utopian Summoner**

 **level: 4**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one "Utopian" monster from your hand.**

 **Utopian Knight**

 **level: 4**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 400**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is destroyed, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls, then draw a card.**

 **Utopian Hunter**

 **Rank: 4**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1800**

 **Warrior/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 level 4 "Utopian" monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can Detach 1 Xyz Material from ths card; this card gains 400 ATK for every card in your opponent's hand, then change the battle position of one monster your opponent controls.**


	3. Daughter VS Father

**This story is not dead in the water just yet. I was trying to get ideas for the next Duel, and I think I have one.**

Chapter Three

Daughter VS. Father

Utopia and Shark Drake were going over their decks. Utopia glanced at Shark Drake. She had based her deck on that

of another Duelist, the same Duelist who had used her card to battle Dr. Faker. Utopia mentally noted that she

respected his heart: The heart of a protective elder sibling. Utopia had that same heart, since he had three younger

siblings. "Why is your deck based on Kastle's?" She looked up at him. "He's a caring brother. Why?" Utopia kept his eye

on her. "When I was forming my deck, I wanted it to be original, not a Deck based off of someone else's." Shark Drake

lowered her head. "I know, sensei. It's just, he knows the pain of being an elder sibling." That got Utopia's attention.

"What did you just say?" "You heard me. I have a younger sister. Number 34." Utopia was silent. Then, he said, "And

you think I don't know that feeling?" "You have a younger sister?" "Two." That shocked her. "Two? Who?" "Number 54

and Number 94." "My goodness. You have a large family." "I also have a younger brother. The ace card of Tenjo."

"Galaxy-Eyes? Then why did you two fight?" "The same reason we fought: an act." Shark Drake raised an eyebrow. "I

see." "And as for Number 107, he is also my brother, my elder brother." When she heard that, she looked at Tachyon,

who was reading a book about dragon-Duelists. "I don't see any similarities." "There are a few. For one, we both

chose the light path. The second similarity is our mastery of the power of Chaos." Shark Drake looked at him. "He has

three Chaos forms?" "No. I am the only Number who can do that. And, if everything goes well, which currently it is, it

will stay that way." Shark Drake nodded, then said, "I'm going on a walk." "Be careful. Most human males are not as

considerate as I am." Shark Drake nodded.

(Outside)

Shark Drake stepped into the moonlight, sensing a certain someone's approach. She kept her back turned, knowing

that he was behind her. "I know you're there, Father." Leviathan Dragon smiled and said, "What brings you here?"

"Number 39 is leading a team of Numbers to track down Number 96 and his allies." "Well, luckily for you, I am not one

of them. I am merely looking for a Duelist named Shark. "I know him. Although he's never seen me in this form."

Leviathan looked at her curiously. "My copy ended up in his hands. That was when I was infiltrating Number 96's ranks

during the war. It's because I took hold of him that I know you had done it previously. Only, while you went for his

anger, I went for his desire. His desire was to help his ailing sister." "Much like yourself." Shark Drake spun on her heel,

facing him. "Why are you here?" "I sensed your presence and decided to pay you a little visit." "I'm not n the mood for

a visit." "You've been in the company of Number 39 for a long time, haven't you?" "What of it?" "He and I have battled

in the past, when I was possessing Shark." "You have no right to call him that any longer." With that, her Duel Disc

formed. He chuckled. "Your courage has improved under his instruction. Good." His own Duel Disc formed.

(Scene change)

Utopia sensed Number 17's approach and he also sensed Duel Energy being produced. "A Duel is starting." He glanced

out the window and saw the Duel Network surround Shark Drake and Leviathan. "This isn't my fight. I'll have to watch

from here."

(Scene change)

(Number 17: 4000)

(Number 32: 4000)

Leviathan smirked. "I think I'll start us off. I Draw! (Leviathan drew a card from his deck) I Summon Deep Dragon!

(Deep Dragon appeared: a level 3 monster with 1200 ATK)

"I end my turn." Shark Drake narrowed her eyes. "I Draw!" She drew her favorite spell, Shark Call. "I play the spell,

Shark Call! This lets me Special Summon a Shark monster from my Deck! I'm choosing Baby Shark Drake!

(Baby Shark Drake appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"When it's Special Summoned from my Deck, I can Summon another one from my Deck!"

(Another Baby Shark Drake appeared)

"And get this: I have three of them!"

(The third and final Baby Shark Drake appeared)

Leviathan was impressed. "I now Overlay my three Baby Shark Drakes! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay

Network! When darkness threatens the ocean, this monster answers the threat! A copy of myself, Number 32: Shark

Drake!

(Number 32: Shark Drake appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

Leviathan grinned. "What's so funny, Father?" "You did exactly what I wanted you to do. Since it's your turn, and you

just Summoned an Xyz monster, I can Special Summon Deep Reply!"

(Deep Reply appeared: a level 3 monster with 200 ATK)

"Also, I can Xyz Summon during your turn! So, I Overlay Deep Dragon and Deep Reply! With these two monsters, I

build the Overlay Network! Every part of the universe has its own version of strength, and this one represents the

ocean! Appear! My copy, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!

(Number 17: Leviathan Dragon appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 2000 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

Shark Drake scoffed. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Leviathan chuckled and said, "Not that, this! I can use his ability

during your turn because I used Deep Dragon as an Overlay Unit, and I can use the ability as many times as I want! By

using one Overlay Unit, or should I say, two, Leviathan Dragon gains 500 Attack Points for each one!

(Leviathan Dragon's ATK: 3000)

"Sadly, I cannot attack you directly with him." Shark Drake grimaced and called out, "I set this card Face-Down!"

(A Face-Down card appeared in her spell and trap zone)

"Go." Leviathan chuckled. "I Draw!" Leviathan held one of his favorite cards. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This

card destroys one spell or trap card in play. But it looks like I only have one choice." he teased.

(Shark Drake's Face-Down is destroyed)

Shark Drake grunted. "Leviathan Dragon, attack Shark Drake! Vice Stream!

(Leviathan Dragon blasted out purple energy, which hit Shark Drake's copy, and destroyed it)

(Number 32: 3800)

Leviathan grinned. "Before I end my turn, I activate my quick-play spell, Double Attack! This means that my monster can

attack again, but its effects are negated for this turn. It does get to keep its Attack Points, though. Leviathan Dragon,

go in for the kill! Vice Stream!"

(Leviathan Dragon unleashed another purple stream, hitting Shark Drake and sending her flying)

Shark Drake hit the ground hard, but got back up.

(Number 32: 800)

Leviathan chuckled. "Number 39 did not teach you well." "That's what you think." "Then show me. I end my turn."

Shark Drake fingered her top card. "You asked for it. I Draw! Shark Drake drew another of her favorite cards. "First, I

play Monster Reborn to revive Shark Drake!"

(Shark Drake reappeared on the field)

"Then, using Shark Drake, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! When times call for drastic

measures, this monster is a drastic measure! Appear! Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!"

(Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 1 Overlay Unit)

(It roared loudly at Leviathan Dragon)

(As soon as Shark Drake Veiss was Summoned, Shark Drake's clothing changed, into a skirt and a vest that left her

stomach area uncovered.)

"Now, I activate Shark Drake Veiss's Special ability! By using One Overlay Unit, a monster you control loses all of its

Attack Points!" "All of them?"

(Leviathan Dragon roared in pain as its ATK was reduced to 0)

"Shark Drake Veiss, attack Leviathan Dragon! Chaos Stream!"

(Shark Drake got ready to unleash purple energy, but what came out were many streams of white light, which

pulverized Leviathan Dragon)

(Number 17: 1200)

Leviathan actually looked annoyed. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Shark Drake only grinned and

revealed her own Double Attack. "You have one too?" "Yes, I do. And for good reasons. And, since you already used it,

I'm sure you know what it does." she teased. "Shark Drake Veiss, attack him directly! Chaos Stream!"

(Like before, Shark Drake veiss unleashed many streams of white light which pummeled the ground around Leviathan,

sending him flying)

(He hit the ground and did not get up)

(Number 17: 0)

(WIN: Number 32)

(When Shark Drake Veiss vanished as a result of the deconstruction of the Dueling Network, Shark Drake's clothing

returned to normal, a red dress with a cloak.)

Shark Drake approached her defeated father and smiled. "How's that?" Leviathan got up. "Not bad. I was wrong.

Number 39 did teach you well. But has he taught you everything?" Utopia walked over. "You know there's only one way

to find out."

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **And there you go. Shark Drake's cards have been revealed now.**

 **Author-made cards.**

Deep Dragon

Attri. Water

Lv. 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 0

Effect: If this card is used as an Xyz Material, the Summoned monster can use its effect during your opponent's turn, and you can use its ability more than once, ignoring the "Once per turn," effect.

Shark Call

Spell

Special Summon one "Shark" monster from your Deck.

Baby Shark Drake

Attri. Water

Lv. 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1100

Effect: If you Special Summon this card from your Deck, you can Special Summon another "Baby Shark Drake" from your Deck.

Deep Reply

Attri. Dark

Lv. 3

ATK: 200

DEF: 0

Effect: When your opponent Xyz Summons an Xyz monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, then Xyz Summon during your opponent's turn. You can only use this effect once per Duel.

Double Attack

Quck-Play Spell

Target one monster that has already attacked this turn: It can make a second attack, but its effects are negated until the end of the turn.


	4. Rematch

**Time to see who's better: Shark Drake's father, or her teacher.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the cards. I only own this story.**

Chapter Four

Rematch

(Number 39: 4000)

(Number 17: 4000)

Utopia raised an eyebrow, and said, "You have the first move." Leviathan grinned. "I Draw!" Leviathan drew the card

and looked at it. "I Summon Deep Caller!"

(Deep Caller appeared: a level 3 monster with 1300 ATK)

"With his effect, I can Summon my Deep Fin!"

(Deep Fin appeared: a level 3 monster with 100 ATK)

"I Overlay Fin and Caller! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan

Dragon!"

(Number 17: Leviathan Dragon appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 2000 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

(As soon as the copy appeared, it roared at Utopia)

Utopia made no comment, but glanced at Shark Drake and grinned, which told her that he had a plan. "Now, I use its

ability! By using one Overlay Unit, he gains 500 attack points!"

(Leviathan Dragon's ATK: 2500)

Leviathan grinned and said, "I end my turn." Utopia grinned. "I Draw!" He looked at the card he drew and grinned even

wider. "I play Utopian Judgment. This destroys a monster you control and then, if it was an Xyz monster, you take

damage equal to its Rank times 500!"

(Leviathan Dragon was destroyed)

(Number 17: 2500)

Utopia chuckled and said, "Now, I Summon Utopian Summoner!"

(Utopian Summoner appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"Now, I use his abliity to Summon my Utopian Knight!"

(Utopian Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1300 ATK)

"I Overlay Knight and Summoner and build the Overlay Network! Let the light of justice come forth! Number 39:

Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"But I'm not stopping there. I use Utopia to rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Shining Xyz Evolution!" This got Shark

Drake's attention. "Come forth, Shining Number 39: Utopia the Lightning!"

(Shining Number 39: Utopia the Lightning appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"Goodness, you just Summoned a monster that has the same Attack Points!" Leviathan reacted. Utopia grinned and

said, "That's the point. To reveal that there are some things that can be accomplished with ease. Utopia the Lightning,

attack with Rising Sun Lightning Slash!"

(Utopia the Lightning struck at Leviathan, and swung his sword down at him.)

(Number 17: 0)

(WIN: Number 39)

Utopia glanced at Shark Drake. "I suppose you want an explanation." Shark Drake nodded. "The Power of Chaos isn't

the only accessible power in this universe. I came across the Power of Shining during my travels and was able to make

two new forms to add to my already long list." Shark Drake looked thoughtful. "Like Ray, V, and Victory." Utopia glanced

at her and said, "And Roots and Beyond. Also, I encountered a very odd Number, who shares my name, with a little

something added to it. He gave me a copy of his card and told me to end the Number War. It appears I'll get to keep

that promise." "What was the Number?" "You'll find out soon enough."

 **A/N**

 **What's this? Utopia's keeping secrets from Shark Drake? What the heck is going on? Read and REVIEW! I'm tired**

 **of having a low amount.**


	5. Dark Mist Attacks

**And the Duels begin again!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Utopia, or any of the Numbers. I only own the cards I made up.**

Chapter Five

Dark Mist Attacks

In a secret location, three Numbers looked at each other, examining a fourth Number, who had just sided with them.

They could sense that his power was very interesting. One of the Mythyrian Numbers had joined them. They would

have to keep an eye on him. Dark Mist, one of the three Numbers welcoming the newcomer, stood up and said, "And

now, the final initiation." With that, he pulled out a whip and latched it onto a switch nearby. He pulled back on it,

revealing a suitcase. Within that suitcase was a Deck. "Be wary. Number 39 is not to be underestimated." "I agree,

master." Dark Mist turned his attention to the others. "I shall go greet them. They've arrived. Remain here until I call for

you." They all bowed. Dark Mist stepped into an Overlay Network and was sent to a location where Utopia would easily

find him.

(Scene Change)

Utopia woke up. It was seven in the morning, and they would have to go to school under human names. Utopia had

chosen Akiru. Shark Drake chose Alita. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon, who was in the group, had chosen Likago. Galaxy-Eyes

Photon had chosen Losoru. Terror-Byte had chosen Lisua. They donned human attire and went to their respective

schools. Utopia went to a high school with his two brothers, and they went to their classes, seperately, using different

decks, but keeping their true Decks at the ready, just in case. Tachyon, during lunch hour, found Mizar in the cafeteria,

and decided to speak with him. Of course, Mizar knew who he was. So, after whispering it amongst themselves, they

began to talk about human Duelists who could easily be possessed by Numbers. After school, Utopia and Galaxy-Eyes

Photon were going to walk straight back to the hideout, but Tachyon had not yet come out. "Should we leave without

him?" "No. We'll wait for him a little longer." Then, Tachyon walked out. "Since it took you longer than usual to get out, I

assume you've made a friend?" "No, I just spoke with an old one." "Mizar." Tachyon nodded. Utopia glanced at Photon,

then back at Tachyon and said, "Did he have any useful information?" "He told me of two Duelists who had gone

missing. I can only assume it had something to do with Number 96. I still don't know how you two became enemies."

"It happened shortly after I was banished, all right?" With that, they walked home. But once they reached the trail that

would take them home, a Sphere Field appeared, trapping them within. "I don't know what's funnier, that you actually

walked into a trap, or that you brought your brothers into it, too, Number 39." Utopia faced the speaker. "Number 96."

Dark Mist chuckled, in a human form, which surprised Utopia. "I thought you didn't like humans." "They have their

usefulness." Utopia raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm tired of you always interfering with my plans. There's only one thing

for it: You'll have to Duel me!" Utopia narrowed his eyes and said, "Very well." The Duel Network surrounded them

(Number 96: 4000)

(Number 39: 4000)

Dark Mist grinned. "I Draw!" Dark Mist looked at his card and grinned. "I activate the effect of my Malicevorous Fork! By

sending another Fiend-type monster to the graveyard from my hand, I can Special Summon him!

(Malicevorous Fork appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 ATK)

Dark Mist then said, "Now, I Summon Malicevorous Knife!"

(Malicevorous Knife appeared: a level 2 monster with 600 ATK)

Then, he yelled out, "Now, thanks to Knife's effect, I can Special Summon the monster I sent to my graveyard,

Malicevorous Spoon!"

(Malicevorous Spoon appeared: a level 2 monster with 100 ATK)

"Now, I Overlay Knife, Fork, and Spoon! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Appear! Number 96:

Dark Mist!"

(Number 96: Dark Mist appeared: a Rank 2 Xyz monster with 100 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

Utopia raised an eyebrow. "You must like yourself quite a lot." Dark Mist chuckled. "Not a bad joke. Next, I play a card I

recently recovered, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! Now, I can-." "Rank Up your monster into its Chaos form. I know the

card." Dark Mist grinned. "Good. Using Dark Mist, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Let the

darkness drown out the light! Come forth, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!"

(Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 1000 ATK and 4 Chaos Overlay Units)

(Instantly, Dark Mist grew a pair of wings, and the Barian Emblem appeared on his forehead)

"I end my turn!" Utopia grinned. "You find this Duel amusing?" "It's not that. I just haven't had a challenge in a while."

"Is that so?" "I Draw!" Utopia looked at the card he drew, and grinned. "I Set two Face-downs!"

(Two-Upside down cards appeared on the field in front of Utopia)

"Then, I Summon Xyz Maiden!"

(Xyz Maiden appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"Next, I use her ability! Since I have no other monsters in play, I can use her as two Overlay Units! I'll Overlay the two

Maidens! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Come forth, Number 39: Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"I end my turn." Dark Mist decided that now was his chance. "I Draw!" Dark Mist looked at his card and glanced at

Utopia. "I'll have Dark Storm attack Utopia!" Tachyon glanced at him in interest. "Fool. Utopia's Attack Points are

higher." "Not if I use my monster's ability! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, Dark Storm absorbs all of Utopia's Attack

Points!"

(Dark Storm's ATK: 3500)

(Utopia's ATK: 0)

Dark Mist grinned. "Dark Storm, use Chaos Whiplash Attack!"

Utopia looked at him and grinned. "You walked right into my trap. I activate the trap card, Lightwing Shield! When a

monster declares an attack, this card negates the attack, then, after being sent to the graveyard, deals 500 points of

damage to my opponent."

(Number 96: 3500)

Dark Mist scowled. "Your turn." Much to both of the Galaxy-Eyes' surprise, Dark Storm's and Utopia's Attack Points were

not restored. "What?" "He gets to keep the Attack Points. I Draw!" Utopia saw the card he had drawn and grinned. "I

Summon Chaos Knight!"

(Chaos Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 0 ATK)

Dark Mist was surprised. "A very interesting monster." "That's an understatement. You see, when he's used to Summon

a Chaos Number, he counts as three Overlay Units." Dark Mist's mouth shot open. Utopia would savor that look for a

long time. "Now, I Overlay the three Chaos Knights! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Come

forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

(Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

(For those of you who are wondering, yes, you can Overlay for Utopia Ray and any other Chaos Number. You just can't

use most of their effects without a specific Material. The only two exceptions are Utopia Ray and Shark Drake Veiss.)

"Did you just Summon him without Utopia?" Utopia nodded. "And now, I can use them to Overlay again! I Overlay

Utopia and Utopia Ray! With these two monsters, I build the Ultimate Overlay Network and Summon Number 93: Utopia

Kaiser!"

(Number 93: Utopia Kaiser appeared: a Rank 12 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 7 Overlay Units)

(Utopia Kaiser is a real monster. To Summon it, you need to use two Rank 4 Numbers that have Materials. Should work

with Utopia Ray.)

"My goodness. You just Summoned a monster with the same Attack Points!" "It gets better. By using One of his Overlay

Units, I can Special Summon a Number from my Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning conditions. Come forth, Number 107:

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

(Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared: a Rank 8 Xyz monster with 3000 ATK and no Overlay Units)

"Now, I activate my trap, Numbers Overlay Boost! (Also a real card) Using it, I can equip two monsters from my hand to

Galaxy-Eyes as Overlay Units!" Tachyon grinned. "Now, I use Tachyon's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, all other card

effects face-up are negated and all Attack and Defense Points are restored to their original numbers!"

(Dark Storm's ATK: 1000)

Utopia grinned. "Galaxy-Eyes, attack Dark Storm! Tachyon Stream of Destuction!"

(Dark Storm was destroyed)

(Number 96: 1500)

"Now, Utopia Kaiser, finish him off! Rising Sun Supreme Slash!"

(Number 96: 0)

Dark Mist got up and looked at Utopia. "This isn't over." With that, he vanished. Utopia watched him, then glanced at

his brothers. "Let's get inside. I need to rest." They both nodded.

 **A/N**

 **So, before anyone gets on my case, I don't have a copy of Utopia Kaiser or Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. I Googled their effects.**


End file.
